The High Lord's Gamble
by MariaKatharina
Summary: What could have happened if Lord Jolen wasn't murdered the night Akkarin and Sonea killed the Ichani. AU. AkkarinxSonea. Rating may change to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, here it is. My first fanfic ever. Never thought I would write one myself. But here I am. Comments and suggestions for improvement are more than welcome. I will add more chapters soon, chapter 3 and 4 are actually already done but I'm not safisfied with number 2 yet... so you'll have to wait a little while longer. _**

**All the characters belong to Trudy Canavan. Fanfiction for me is a sign for the excellent work of a writer since he or she created a world / caracters so well defined that they live on in the mind of the readers...**

* * *

They went back to the residence in silence. Akkarin sent away their guide as soon as they entered a familiar tunnel. When they crossed the door from the tunnels to the underground room, Takan was already waiting for them, relief showing in his face. They climbed the stairs, and when they arrived in the guest room, Akkarin put a hand on Sonea's shoulder. „Come, sit with me for a moment." Sonea hesitated, then sat on one of the chairs.

Akkarin took two glasses and filled them with his favourite Anuren Dark, handing one glass to Sonea, and sitting on a chair facing her. "You did well tonight, Sonea. Thanks to you, we were able to kill a fully-trained Ichani. Hopefully the other Ichanis will be discouraged by her failure. We will have peace, at least for a little while."

Sonea nodded, eyes cast down. She looked tired. "Go sleep now. I know it was a difficult night for you. Do you want me to excuse you from classes tomorrow?" Sonea shook her head. "No, I think I can use some distraction." She stood, and turned to the door. "Good night, High Lord." "Good night, Sonea."

* * *

As soon as he heard the door to Sonea's room closing, Takan appeared next to Akkarin. "Is she all right?" he asked. "I think she will be. It was not an easy night for her. For both of us," he added more to himself than to anyone, and stared at his glass of wine, lost in thought.

"What happened?" Takan asked. Akkarin pondered in silence. At last, he looked at Takan. "We were lucky. Sonea was lucky. For a moment, I thought I would lose her. But she is strong. So intelligent and strong. She did the right thing at the right moment and killed the Ichani without hesitation."

Takan watched Akkarin's face which lightened up for a moment. "You feel for her." It was not a question. Takan looked at Akkarin, who again seemed to be lost in thought. "Yes. There is no denying it any longer that I love her. When I saw her today, struggling with the Ichani... I haven't felt like this since..." Akkarin sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm her guardian. I'm not sure if she even likes me. I have to try and get rid of these feelings as soon as possible."

Takan looked as if he wanted to say something, but then just shook his head and sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with his Master about such things. He quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Akkarin to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**And voilà, the second chapter ist ready. Have fun.** _

* * *

Some weeks went past, without any hints of slaves or Ichani, and Sonea continued to concentrate on her studies, end-of-term tests not being so far off. She also spent regular evenings with Akkarin, improving her skills in black magic. Though it seemed they had managed to scare the Ichani off for the moment, they wanted to be prepared if a new one would appear in Imardin.

Sonea enjoyed the lessons with Akkarin, as well as their weekly dinner. Now that she had killed an Ichani herself, she was better able to grasp what Akkarin had sacrificed these past years. The guilt of killing a human being, the knowledge and resolve that it had to be done nonetheless to keep the Guild save, and not being able to talk about all of it with someone... Her respect and sympathy for the High Lord grew. Akkarin, on the other hand, also seemed to look at her in a different way. He seemed to trust her more, and talked to her more openly than ever before.

"Care to join me in the library tonight?" Akkarin asked one evening. Sonea gave him a questioning look. They were still sitting on the dinner table together, both a glass of wine before them. They had just finished with the lavish meal Takan had prepared, and were talking about small things. "I know you have a lot to do for your studies, but I would like to teach you one more thing on black magic. I've been thinking long if I should teach you this at all... but I trust you, and you should be prepared as best as possible. Reading surface thoughts can come in quite handy sometimes..."

"Reading surface thoughts?" Sonea couldn't hide her excitement. "I thought it just a stupid rumour that you have... well… extraordinary fine senses..." Akkarin's jet eyes sparkled with amusement and he gave her a wry smile. "And it well should stay only a rumour. But no, it's a skill that comes with black magic. It's not easy, and you merely can read the most superficial thoughts, and even that is only possible if the thoughts are quite strong or a person is quite emotional about what he or she is thinking. Nevertheless, if you train your senses carefully, you will able to at least gauge the outline of the thoughts of people in near distance."

Sonea was fascinated. To be able to know what a person next to you was really thinking! That would be tremendously helpful! To know what an opponent would do next before he even acts! Then she realised that sometimes, she herself would be less than pleased if other people knew what she was thinking right now. Especially... Sonea's excitement lessened somewhat and she frowned. "Are you... reading my thoughts as well?" she asked. Akkarin gave her one of his half smiles again. "I used to do so occasionally when you first came to the residence. I had to know if you were trying something... stupid. But don't worry. It requires absolute concentration and you won't be able to read the thoughts of someone constantly. And I stopped reading your thought completely since... since we became friends. I think that would hardly be fair. Don't worry."

Sonea's heart jumped. _He sees me as a friend! __When did that happen? __Well, I guess he is. __A friend.__ I enjoy his company so much, and he seems to enjoy mine. I trust him, as he trusts me. And I like him. A lot. I think you could call this a friendship. _Sonea felt joy and disappointment at once. _Why disappointment? _she questioned herself. _Why would friendship not be enough? _She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and smiled at Akkarin. "Well, I would hope so. You know I wouldn't betray you." She held his gaze firmly. "Now, shall we move to the library? I'm really curious now as how this works!"

* * *

A short time later, they were sitting on the comfortable armchairs in the library of the residence, which Akkarin also used as his private study. A warm fire was crackling in the hearth. Sonea's forehead was creased in concentration. "Reach out with your mind and try to feel my presence. Then try to seep through its barriers, like when I showed you how to read unwilling minds," Akkarin explained. "I don't sense anything. Are you sure you are not blocking your thoughts?" Sonea inquired, frustrated. Akkarin shook his head. "I am not shielding my thoughts. I try to form my thoughts as clear as possible. Don't try to force it. Rather...open up your senses. Open your awareness and let it seep through my presence." Sonea sighed and closed her eyes again. Concentrating, she sent out her mind. Nothing. She tried again. There... she sensed a strong presence, Akkarins presence. Slowly she let her unfocused mind seep through the presence. "You are thinking about the arena!" Sonea exclaimend. She felt a sudden shift in the presence, something like...pride... and warmth? Then her concentration broke and she looked up at Akkarin.

"You did it! Well done, Sonea." Sonea grimaced. "It's so hard to keep up the concentration, I can't hold on longer than for a few seconds. And it makes my head hurt." Akkarin leaned back in his chair and gave her a wry smile. "Don't worry. Like I said, it takes a lot of training. You know the basics now, you can advance from here. But let's stop here for today. You are tired."

Sonea sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How did you learn all that? Did the Ichani who taught you black magic show you all this?" Akkarin tensed. Sonea could see that her question triggered painful memories and she admonished herself for it. But then Akkarin closed this eyes for a second and exhaled, relaxing slightly. "No. He just showed me the basics of black magic, like I showed you on the first evening. Everything else, I learned from the books I found under the university. They were quite helpful, even though I missed a skilled teacher sometimes. But I figured most of the things out in the end." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could work through the books again together. Perhaps we will find something useful I haven't noticed before." Sonea's face lit. "That sounds interesting! I still haven't read all of them, and I can't wait find out what the rest of the books are about! These old books are really fascinating. Which one would you like to begin with?"

Akkarin chuckled. "I will think about it. Today it's too late anyway. Let's get some sleep, we can speak about the books tomorrow." He stood. Sonea got up as well. Suddenly dizzy, she grabbed his arm for support. "Everything ok?" he asked and held her firmly. His eyes were tinged with concern. "Yes... just a little dizzy. It's been a long day." She sent some healing energy into her body and smiled at him tiredly. He held her gaze gravely. "Do not exhaust yourself too much. Your studies are important, but so is your health". "I could tell you the same thing. I'm not the only one who looks like she is about to drop dead from exhaustion every minute." She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a mock smile. He smiled back ruefully. Still holding on to each other, they were looking at each other. Akkarins eyes showed an unusual warmth. Sonea felt butterflies in her stomach, and her heart jumped when he leaned a little closer. Then the moment was gone, Akkarins face turned into his usual impassive mask, eyes betraying nothing. He let go of her and turned to his desk. "Go to sleep, Sonea. I promise I will turn in soon, too. Good night." "Good night, High Lord", Sonea answered, a little breathless. With a quick look back to Akkarin, she left the library and went to her room.

_What was that? It looked like he was about to kiss me... silly, why should he do that? I'm just an annoying, albeit useful novice to him. But I can't deny that I would love him to kiss me. What's wrong with me? I'm not falling in love with him, am I? _Having taken off her robes and put on her nightgown, she finally slipped under the sheets and closed her eyes. _Well, he definitely _is_ a fascinating man. And now I know his secret and what he endured the past years, I cannot but admire him for his courage and strength. And I enjoy his company... it feels good to have him around. _Finally exhaustion claimed Sonea and she drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonea was up early in the morning like always, throwing on her robes, when she heard someone knocking loudly and insistantly on the front door of the residence. She went down the stairs, seeing Lord Balkan entering the room, face grave. Akkarin stood from the chair he seemed to have occupied for reading before.

"High Lord. There's trouble. Last night, Lord Jolen was murdered in his city mansion, along with his family. His corpse was found early this morning by a servant." The High Lord stared at him. Then he answered slowly, "His corpse? But...that would mean..." "Either he was totally exhausted magically when he was attacked – or it was black magic". Balkan nodded gravely. "I have no idea how that could be possible. I already informed Lady Vinara to have a look at him. The other higher Magicians are on their way, too. We will need to investigate thoroughly. I have a coach waiting for us to bring us to Jolen's house."

Akkarin nodded at him. "Then let's go." He turned around to look at Sonea, who was still standing on the stairs, looking shocked. "Don't tell anyone what you heard here, Sonea. We don't want to spread panic. Perhaps there is a simple explanation for all of this." His eyes focused on her for a few seconds, a warning as well as reassurance in them. Then he turned around and followed Balkan out of the residence.

* * *

When Sonea left the baths and headed to the university, she already knew that it was too late. People all over the Guild were gossiping about last night's events and Lord Jolen's death, speaking about black magic in hushed voices. Sonea was worried. Was it an Ichani? A slave? If the Guild wanted to investigate further and learned about the Sachakan Black Magicians, would Akkarin be able to keep his knowledge about black magic a secret?

She was not able to concentrate on her classes, apprehension coursing through her. She was glad when the bell finally rang and fled out of the university to the gardens. There, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Sonea." "Rothen." Her former mentor looked pale, worry creasing his face. "Did you hear about the murder? Sonea, we have to do something. This is going out of control. Now Akkarin starts to murder Guild Magicians..." Sonea cut him off. "Rothen, listen to me. It was not Akkarin who murdered Lord Jolen." Rothen stared at her. "How would you know? He is dangerous, Sonea. We have to get you away from him..." Sonea cut him off again. Looking sternly in his eyes, she said, "Rothen. You have to trust me in this. It was not Akkarin. I... I know his reasons for using black magic. He is not the dangerous one. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He is keeping us save."

Rothen stared at her, lost. "But..." "Please, Rothen, trust me. Akkarin is not the danger. He is good to me. He wouldn't hurt me. Suspicion was showing on his face. "He didn't implicate you in his dark practices...?". "There were some events, leading Akkarin to tell me of his reasons. He never forced me to do anything. Rothen, please trust me. Everything is ok". That was close enough to the truth, Sonea thought, without having to admit she learned to use black magic. She hoped Rothen would leave it with that.

Rothen sighed and looked gravely at her. Her revelation seemed to have shocked him quite profoundly. "Ok. I trust you. But we have to get you out of there as soon as possible. I don't like this situation one bit. But I will keep quiet for the time being." He hugged her. "Be careful, Sonea." With that, he went back to the university.

* * *

Sonea tried to concentrate on her homework, but it seemed impossible. She worried about Akkarin. Sighing, she closed her books and went down to the guest room. She paced the room, then and again looking out of the window. When evening came, Takan entered the room with something to eat. She looked at him. "Have you heard something..." Takan shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Mylady. I am just as worried as you are."

She ate without appetite. She was just finished when the front door opened and a tired-looking Akkarin came in. Sonea jumped up from her seat. "What happened? Are you ok? Is there a new Ichani in the city? Did they suspect you...?"

Akkarin gave her a tired half-smile and sat down on one of the chairs. "Lord Jolen was indeed killed with black magic. It must have been an Ichani or slave. There is no other possibility." He sighed. "Up to now, the Higher Magicians do not suspect me. They are at a loss at who could have murdered Jolen using black magic. Lorlen, however, is another matter. He is convinced I am implicated in this murder and is on the verge on telling the Higher Magicians about me, accepting to sacrifice you in order to stop me from murdering more Guild magicians."

He put his head in his hands. He looked worried. "I have to find a way to stop him..." "So tell him," Sonea said. "You long owe him an explanation. Tell him your reasons, tell him about the Ichanis. He would understand. He would help us to deal with this mess."

Akkarin's face became hard. "No. Why do you think I haven't told Lorlen about everything yet? Even if he would help me. Do you realise what would happen to him if someone found out about me and about Lorlen knowing about my usage of black magic? They would execute him, alongside me! When it comes to you, I can at least tell them I forced you to learn black magic, and that I held you hostage here, so you would be save. But Lorlen... no, I can't risk that."

"And what about you? Who is protecting you?" Sonea looked at him angrily, voice raised. "If Lorlen tells the Higher Magicians about your secret, they would execute you! Even if Lorlen keeps quiet now, he won't help you if the other Higher Magicians become suspicious because you show you know too much about black magic during this investigation! And without you, the Ichanis could invade and no-one could stop them!"

"You would be here to help the Guild" Akkarin said matter-of-factly. "I always was aware of the possibility that they would find out and I would be executed. It is only be a matter of time, even if I am able to get out of this mess now unharmed, the danger will always persist. That's why I taught you everything I know in the first place. You can replace me."

"But I don't want to!" Sonea tried desperately to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to die. You can't leave me alone." She looked away from him, embarrassed about her tears that welled in her eyes. Akkarin's face showed surprise. "Sonea... I know you can do without me. You're strong, you will be as able to defend Kyralia from the Ichanis as I am now. You will be fine."

"But I don't want to be without _you_. You're important to me" she said in a small voice. Akkarin stared at her. "Sonea..." "Please." she said. "Talk to Lorlen. He will help you keep your secret when he knows your reasons. I'm sure of it. As long as your secret is save, neither of you is in any danger. Please. Don't sacrifice yourself only to protect Lorlen. He will understand."

Akkarin examined Sonea's face, which was creased with worry. He sighed. "Alright. I will talk to Lorlen. If he is willing to believe and help me now, I will think of a way to protect him later." He stood.

"Oh, and... High Lord?" Akkarin turned back to Sonea. "Rothen knows I know your secret. He doesn't know what it is about, but I had to tell him so he wouldn't do something foolish. Like Lorlen he thought you murdered Lord Jolen... I had to tell him something. But it's ok. He trusts me. He won't say or do anything for now."

Akkarin didn't look pleased. But he only shook his head and said "Alright. We will have to deal with that later. First, Lorlen." He took a deep breath and went out of the residence to look for Lorlen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_And here's the next one! Don't get used to this speed of updating though, I fear the chapters will come more slowely from here on..._**

* * *

It was already late, and the university grounds were quiet. A quick look through the blood gem told Akkarin that Lorlen was not yet asleep, but pacing in his office. Heading towards the Administrator's office, he thought back at the conversation with Sonea. _She was so worried... worried about _me_. Does that mean she cares about me? _He snorted. _That's only what I wish it to be. Obviously she doesn't hate me anymore, but that doesn't mean she feels for me now. __I have to be thankful that she at least sees me as a friend. And s__he would be worried for all of her friends... __nothing special about that__. _Akkarin shook his head to get these thoughts out of his mind. _I have to concentrate on Lorlen. I take a great risk in telling him. But if I don't, he'll do something stupid and implicate the Higher Magicians. _He paused. _I will have to tell him everything, including Sonea learning black magic, to show him I trust him. Any more secrets just would make him only more wary. __It is a gamble. But Sonea is right, I need to trust Lorlen. _He had reached the door to the Administrator's office. Taking a deep breath, he entered without knocking.

"Lorlen." "High Lord." Lorlens face became ashen, and he took a step backwards. _He is afraid of me, _Akkarinrealised with a pang of sadness. He held up the palms of his hands as if in defence. "I won't do you any harm, Lorlen. Stay calm. I'm not here to threaten you. In fact, I came here to make a confession. To finally tell you why I am using black magic. And to answer your question, no, I didn't murder Lord Jolen."

Lorlen looked at him, still wary. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you tell the truth?" he asked. Akkarin sighed deeply and sat down on one of the chairs. "It is up to you to believe me. The only thing I want is for you to listen to me first. Make your own judgement. I will try to proof my story as best as I can, but I can't allow you to read my mind. You would learn how to use black magic, and I can't risk that." As an afterthought he added, "Take off the blood ring, so you can think what you like without having to fear my reaction. Go on." Lorlen nodded slowly, pulling the ring off his finger. He seemed a little less anxious now. Sitting down on another chair facing Akkarin, he said, "tell me, then."

Akkarin took another deep breath and looked straight into Lorlen's eyes. "It started when I left the university seven years ago..."

* * *

Back in her room, Sonea sat on her bed, a book on her lap. But she couldn't concentrate on reading, her thoughts went back to her talk with Akkarin. _What did possess me to __let him see __my fee__lings __for him__? He will think I'm an emotionally unstable, infatuated teen! _She sighed. _But I had to tell him my concerns, make him see that he mustn't risk his life. __He's too important for the Guild and Kyralia. And __I really don't want to lose him. He has to tell Lorlen to be safe. Lorlen will understand._

She again pondered again over her feelings for the High Lord. _I am really falling in love with him. How did that happen? Not so long ago, I used to hate him. But now... every time he is near, I __feel__ happy __and save__. Despite his usual __coo__l__ and __aloof demeanour, he lets me see other, gentler sides of him more and more often. And I like that very much._ She shook her head to herself. _But there is no way this could work. He is my guardian, he sees nothing more than a novice in me. A friend, perhaps. But nothing more. And besides, the rules of the Guild are unanimous. __Nothing can happen anyway._

Her thoughts then shifted to Akkarin's talk with Lorlen. _How is it going? I hope Lorlen will help us. He has to! _Decidingto wait for Akkarin's return, she tried to concentrate on her book once more.

* * *

When Akkarin was finished, they both sat in silence. Lorlen looked struck. The story he just heard, the expression of pain on the High Lord's face as he recounted his time in Sachaka and the sight of Akkarin's forearms crisscrossed with scars were still sending shivers down his spine.

"I believe you," he said at last. "I don't agree with your methods to keep Sonea, Rothen and me quiet, and I certainly don't agree with you implicating Sonea even more in all this mess. Teaching her black magic! How could you? You are out of your mind!" he shook his head angrily.

"But I believe what you told me. Your time in Sachaka, the Ichani..." He shook his head again. "I don't see how you could have invented all that."

Akkarin closed his eyes shortly in relief. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Lorlen. I saw no other way." He sighed tiredly. "And concerning Sonea, she is quite stubborn and determined, and she has sense of justice. I needed someone I could train to replace me if needed. She already knew half of it, so who better?" He mentioned neither his own fears about implicating Sonea which still lingered in the back of his mind, nor the other reason he let her in on his secret: that he desperately wanted her to trust him and think well of him.

Lorlen still looked skeptical but didn't comment further on it. "So you think it was an Ichani or one of their slaves who killed Lord Jolen?" "Yes. I can't imagine any other possibility. I already contacted the thieves to watch out for any new Sachakans in Imardin, but they haven't found one yet. This is a completely different tactic than the one they used up to now. I wonder what the Ichani aim to achieve with Jolen's murder - other than to expose me with it."

Lorlen looked thoughtful. "So what now? I won't tell the Highter Magician of your secret - yet. But what if the Ichani will continue to murder other Guild Magicians? We have to inform the other High Magicians and the King about this threat. But that will expose you – and risk your execution."

Akkarin rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'm not sure what to do yet. I don't want to risk exposure – not only for my sake, but for Sonea's and your's. But we will have to warn the Guild of the Ichani threat. Perhaps the present situation can be used to our advantage. I have to think." He eyed Lorlen closely. "Will you help me?"

A small smile crept on Lorlen's face. "I am used to drag you out of the mess you manoeuvred yourself into since our novice days – I won't stop with it now." Akkarin rewarded the Administrator with a thankful smile. Then his face turned serious again. "Thank you Lorlen. I'm sorry I put you through all this." He hesitated. "I miss our friendship. I hope I will be able to make you trust me again."

"I hope so, too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally, a new chapter! I'm sorry it's not so long and not so exciting, but it sets the stage for the chapters to come. Have fun!**_

_**Another thing: I'm still looking for a Beta-reader who would be willing to correct my English grammar mistakes and wants to give input/ discuss some ideas for the story with me. Just PM me. All your help would be appreciated!**_

* * *

The talk with Lorlen left Akkarin exhausted, but it also lifted a great weight off his chest. Lorlen believed him, and was willing to help. He finally didn't have to keep secrets from Lorlen anymore. And perhaps their friendship even had another chance.

When he entered the corridor of the upper floor of the Residence to get to his bedchamber, he was stopped by Sonea who was hurrying out of her room. "What did Lorlen say?" she asked. Fingers fidgeting nervously, her dark eyes wide open, she looked at him expectantly.

He gave her a small smile. "I think he believes me and will keep quiet for now. I let him take off the blood gem, so I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I had a look at his surface thoughts and they confirmed that he was genuine in his offer to help us."

"That's great!" Sonea let out the breath she was holding in relief. She was all but able to hold herself back from throwing her arms around him. "I'm glad." She smiled warmly at him. Akkarin gave her one of his half smiles in return, his heart hurting inexplicably in his chest. Then he became serious again.

"Lorlen will come by early tomorrow morning to discuss what we will do now." Akkarin explained. "I would like you to be there too – it concerns us both now. I'm sure we can turn this unfortunate situation around so it works in our favour. I already have an idea, I just need a good night's sleep to settle my thoughts. Don't worry, Sonea. Everything will be alright."

Akkarin was again thankful for his skill to mask his thoughts. He actually wasn't so confident about getting the upper hand of this situation. Only one thing was clear to him. _I have to keep Sonea out of this mess from now on. __She has to be kept save at all costs. _He looked at her and saw the trust and admiration in her face, her eyes dark eyes glittering. Beautiful. With difficulty, he tore his eyes away from her.

"Good night, Sonea. Try to sleep now. You will need it tomorrow."

Sonea nodded and turned back to her room. "Good night, High Lord."

* * *

The early morning sun bathed the residence's guest room in golden light. The Guild grounds were still quiet, being early on a freeday morning and most magicians sleeping later than usual. But sleep was far from the minds of Lorlen, Sonea and Akkarin, who were assembled in the residence. Lorlen had arrived just minutes ago. Entering, his eyes had zoomed to the novice sitting in one of the massive armchairs, almost drowning in it. "Sonea." He approached her, obviously not knowing what to say exactly.

Sonea smiled at him. "Lorlen. I'm glad you also know the truth now. I knew you would believe Akkarin." Akkarin, who was sitting on one of the other chairs, cleared his throat and gestured at Lorlen to take a seat next to Sonea.

"Thank you for coming, Lorlen. I think we should discuss what do next right away. We have to act quickly, before the spy or Ichani kills another magician or even manages to reveal himself to the Higher Magicians." Akkarin said. "The thieves haven't found a trace of him yet. He is smart. I fear he will reappear soon somewhere we definitely don't want him to be. But no matter what happens, Lorlen, I will need you to keep the other Higher Magicians distracted until I have killed him."

Lorlen nodded grimly. "I'll try. But we will have to give them at least some explanation."

"We will. I already thought of something. Let me explain..."

Suddenly Akkarin grew still, his eyes unfocused. A few moments later, he snapped his eyes back at Lorlen and Sonea, a deep frown on his face. "It's too late for making plans now. Takan got a message from the thieves. The spy or Ichani has entered the underground tunnels and was seen heading in the direction of the Guild. He is here. We have to find him."

Sonea's heart seemed to stop. The Ichani was in the Guild! Before Sonea was able to recover from the shock, Akkarin already moved to the underground room. She hurried to follow him, as did Lorlen.

"I'll go through the tunnels. Perhaps he hasn't entered the Guild yet and is still somewhere in the there. Even if not, I should be able to pick up his trail down here. You will stay in the residence and wait until I tell you otherwise." He looked at Lorlen. "Do you have the blood gem with you?" Lorlen nodded. "Put it on so I can contact you discretely when necessary."

Lorlen took out the ring and hesitated only a heartbeat before he put it back on his finger. Akkarin opened the hidden door to the tunnels and stepped through. Sonea made to follow him. He stopped. "You will wait here too, Sonea. This will be dangerous." he said in a voice that allowed no discussion and gave her a hard stare. But Sonea was not so easily deterred.

"No." Sonea held his unwavering gaze and gave him the most defiant and stubborn look she could muster. "I will not be left behind. If you think he is so dangerous, that's even more reason that there are two of us fighting him." Their gazes were locked in a battle of will.

Akkarin swore under his breath. He knew from the look on Sonea's face that there was no way to make her stay right now. He gave her another hard look, but motioned for her to follow him. He turned back around and headed into the tunnels, hearing Sonea's footsteps behind. _So much for keeping her out of __danger from__ now on, _he thought bitterly.

* * *

Rothen was up early. Since Akkarin took Sonea from him, he never knew what do do with himself on a freeday, and today was even worse. He had tossed and turned the whole night, worried about Sonea's behaviour the day before, and got up really early deciding that he couldn't sleep anyway. _What did Sonea mean yesterday? What lies did he tell her? _Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the questions he had already mulled over the whole night. _I need to distract my thoughts. _

He sighed and decided that distraction was needed. He had wanted to prepare a complex experiment for his last-term alchemy students anyway, so he could as well start now with it. Taking a last sip of his sumi, he grabbed some notes from his desk and went to an unused alchemy room in the basement of the Guild. Here, nobody would interrupt him and he could leave the set-up for the experiment without someone tampering with it. The seldom used basement of the Guild was completely abandoned this early freeday morning and Rothen hurried through the gloomy corridor to enter his alchemy room quickly.

Fetching the materials he needed from a shelf on one of the walls, he set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I really get into the flow of writing now. This chapter is a bit longer as usual, too! The next ones will come slower again, so enjoy this one. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated!**_

* * *

Akkarin and Sonea made their way hastily through the tunnels. From time to time, Akkarin stopped, trying to sense the Ichani's power. "He is masking his presence," Akkarin said with a frown when he was stopping again. "So he definitely is an Ichani, slaves wouldn't be able to do that. But somehow, his power seems too be so great that he barely can contain it, and it seeps through his barriers once in a while. He's strong – definitely much stronger than the Ichani before." Sonea's worry increased, but she said nothing and followed Akkarin further along.

For what seemed like an eternity to her, they followed the dark passages. Finally Akkarin murmured, "he entered the Guild via a secret passage in the basement of the university just minutes ago. He is just around the corner."

Then Akkarin turned around to look fully at Sonea. "You will do exactly as I say. This one is extremely dangerous. You will stay behind me, only maintaining our shield, and not interfere unless I say so. If something happens to me, you try to get away, take no risks! You are needed by the Guild. And we must NOT kill the Ichani with black magic in any circumstance, so as not to alert the Higher Magicians. So no stunt like last time, do you understand?"

Sonea just nodded, too frightened to say anything. Behind the strict words and his piercing gaze, Sonea thought she detected also a trace of worry in his demeanour. Then he moved on, and she followed him through a hidden doorway into the basement of the university.

She saw the Sachakan at once. Hearing them approaching, he had turned around and created a strong shield, ready to strike. When he recognised Akkarin, a cruel smile appeared on his face.

"So, the High Lord himself came to welcome his guest? What a lucky coincidence, so I can first get rid of you before destroying your precious Guild one magician at a time," the dark skinned man said in a voice dripping with hate. His words were followed by a series of powerful strikes.

"You have no chance against us, Ichani. Have you learned nothing from your fellow Ichani's failure?" Akkarin answered, immediately sending an intricate pattern of strikes back at him while Sonea concentrated on keeping their shield strong.

The Sachakan only smiled. "I'm not as weak as Ikara. I came prepared. So, is that all you got?" And he continued to send strike after powerful strike.

Sonea was horrified of the intensity of the strikes their shield was battered with. How could he be so strong? Jolen's magic alone would not have made him so powerful. She gave even more power into their shield, while Akkarin attacked the Ichani from all directions. _Be careful Sonea, __he is __extraordinarily__ strong, __like nothing I have ever seen__, _Akkarin sent. _Don't let the shield weaken in any case. _Sonea nodded grimly.

The short interaction between them seemed to have attracted the Ichani's attention to Sonea for the first time. "So Akkarin really has an apprentice! So I guessed right when I saw you killing Ikara through her blood ring. What a pretty thing! Do you also use her as your bedslave?" the Ichani sneered. Akkarin's jaw clenched, but he only intensified his strikes.

* * *

Hearing a loud sound and voices from the basement corridor, Rothen jumped. _What was that?_ Frowning, he put down the flasks he has been preparing and made his way to the door, opened it a crack and looked out at the corridor. And stopped dead in his tracks.

Rothen couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, the High Lord and Sonea – his Sonea! - were fighting a foreign looking stranger. And the power the foreigner was using! He hardly seemed to acknowledge Akkarin's powerful strikes. Forcestrikes flew wildly across the corridor. Rothen ducked back into his alchemy room, only peeking around the corner to follow the scene. How could one person withstand the most powerful man in the Guild, and a very strong novice in addition, so easily?

Completely stunned, Rothen could do nothing more but watch. Nothing seemed to could waver the stranger's shield, whereas Sonea's face got more worried and strained with every passing strike of the foreigner. Then, suddenly the stranger seemed to lose his concentration for a second and his shield flickered.

* * *

Sonea felt Akkarin's grim satisfaction as the hidden series of strikes he had sent through the floor finally found a week spot in the Ichani's shield and hit him. As strong as the Ichani was, he did not have the experience to fight against the finesses of a Guild-trained worrier who attacked not only with force but skill. His shield flickered, if only for a second, but Akkarin managed to use the momentum and threw another powerful series of strikes at their enemy. His shield collapsed, and with almost inhuman speed Akkarin rushed to him an slashed the wide-eyed Sachakan's arm, draining his power.

Sonea let out a sigh of relief and stepped next to Akkarin. "What will we do with him now?" she asked.

Akkarin didn't answer right away but continued the draining process for a long while. Finally he stopped, leaving only enough to let the Sachakan live. She could see the fear on the Sachakan's face who dropped exhausted to the floor. Akkarin removed his dagger that hung in a scabbard on the Ichani's hip and bound his wrists with magic. "Let's see where you got this enormous amount of power from, will we?" he asked sarcastically and grabbed the struggling Ichani's temples to enter his mind.

When he was done, Akkarin let go of him and turned to Sonea. "I will contact Lorlen now to come with the Higher Magicians immediately. We will tell them..."

Suddenly, with incredible speed, the Ichani who only seconds before seemed to be barely able to rest on his feet shot up and grabbed a hold on the dagger Akkarin was still holding in one of his hands, seized it with his still bound wrists, then turned to lunge at Sonea. Akkarin and Sonea were both too surprised to act immediately. The Ichani kicked the novice's knees so she fell to the floor, then held her down with his own knees and held the dagger to her throat. He looked up at Akkarin with a malicious grin. "Not one move, slave, or your precious apprentice will die." Akkarin stood frozen, horror written across his face. Sonea, too, was horrified, not daring to move in the Ichani's violent grip.

His eyes still focused on Akkarin, the Ichani made a shallow cut on Sonea's throat. Sonea's breathing became fast and shallow with panic. _He will drain my power, _she realised with terror. _I will die_.

_Heal yourself, _another, more analytical part of her mind urged her. She concentrated on the wound and sent some healing energy. She sensed the Ichani shift in confusion, his eyes leaving Akkarin to look at her throat. "What..." he said and made another, slightly deeper cut. Immediately, Sonea healed herself again. Her mind raced. _Could it be...? _

She focused on the area where the Ichani's bound hands, still holding the dagger, touched the skin on her neck. Diving into his body, she considered feverishly what to do. His heart... As Sonea clenched his heart with with all the force she could muster, the Ichani grasped hard for breath, letting fall the dagger. Then, he collapsed next to her on the floor. Sonea stared at the lifeless Ichani in horror, unable to move. _What have I done? _Only Akkarin's panicked voice brought her back to reality.

"Sonea, get away from him! Now!" Fear was written all over Akkarin's usually so composed face. In the last moment, Sonea scrambled to her feet and more fell than ran in his direction. Akkarin grabbed her and pulled her into a niche in the wall, just barely managing to throw up a a strong shield around them before the remaining power of the Ichani detonated into a bright white ball and consumed the Sachakan's body. A wave of hot air swept over Akkarin's shield.

Then it was over. Akkarin let his shield disintegrate and he helped Sonea stand. She was still shaking all over, her face incredibly pale. Akkarin took Sonea's head in both his hands, leaning close to her and letting their foreheads touch. His fingers caressed her cheeks soothingly. "It's alright. It's over. You are safe now." He hugged her close and she nestled her head on his chest, savouring the comfort his closeness brought.

"I could have lost you" Akkarin wispered into her ear. "Don't you ever do such a thing again. I cannot bear the thought to lose you." He hugged her even closer. She could feel his heart beat much too rapidly in his chest. Despite her shock about the things that just happened, warmth spread through Sonea's body. He cared about her. She reluctantly tore her head from his chest to look at him. Were those tears glittering in his eyes? His lips were so close...

"What in the Eye's name...?!" Akkarin and Sonea jerked their heads at the sudden interruption and looked in the incredulous face of Rothen.


End file.
